Amor Eterno
by megafanzx
Summary: Después de vencer a Ginjo y de que Rukia regresara a la sociedad de las almas, Ichigo comienza a extrañar a la pelinegra, pero grande es su sorpresa al llegar a clases y ver a la joven otra vez, pero con ella llega un nuevo estudiante el cual quiere hacerse del corazón de la pelinegra, precuela de Las Cadenas del Pasado


Hola a todo el mundo, les traigo mi segundo fanfic, espero les guste cualquier queja, sugerencia, o tomatazo es bien recibido, pero primero dos aclaraciones.

Esto es una precuela de mi primer fic las cadenas del pasado y

Al ser precuela de mi otro fic esto sucede después de la la saga de los fullbriger y no ocurrirá la saga de los Quincy

Amor Eterno

Capitulo I

El Reencuentro

Han pasado tres semanas desde que recupere mis poderes.

Flashback

dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a la puerta que llevaría al joven de vuelta al mundo de los humanos.

– Bueno parece que es la despedida – dijo seriamente un joven pelinaranja.

– Lo se – dijo seriamente un joven pelinegra, para después sonreír y agregar – quita esa cara, no es como si no fuera a volver, te visitare cada vez que pueda, además iré en cuanto termine algunos reportes.

– Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo el ojimarron, dando media vuelta– por cierto no te lo había podido decir pero te vez linda con tu nuevo corte – dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y un ligero rubor en ellas, la pelinegra también sufrió un sonrojo en su mejillas, después agrego – pero me gustaba mas antes.

La ojivioleta cambio su rubor por una cara de enfado y le dijo – y a ti que te importa como tenga mi cabello y por sino lo sabias a todos en la sociedad les fascinó, además que va a saber un niñato marginado con el cabello alborotado como tú de moda –

Ichigo se giro y le dijo – pues creo que tengo un mejor sentido de la moda que una enana tonta que cree que el máximo símbolo de belleza es ese horroroso conejo –

– No te metas con Chappy, grandísimo Bakka – dijo molesta la pelinegra.

La pelea duro diez minutos más…

Fin Flashback

Y tres semanas que ella dijo que volvería, pero aun no aparece, debe ser mucho trabajo ser un teniente, en estos momentos estaba en el colegio, esperando a que comenzaran

las clases.

¿Kurosaki-kun te sientes bien? – se escucho una voz a mi espalda

– Ah, hola Inoue – dije sonriendo – ¿Cómo va todo? –

– muy bien, ayer yo Tatsuki-chan fuimos de compras y compre un vestido hermoso de color azul pastel, ¿te gustaría verlo Kurosaki-kun? –

– Lo siento Inoue, pero prometí ayudar al viejo en el consultorio el día de hoy – dije sonriéndole.

– Bueno, será para otra ocasión – dijo sonriendo, mientras se retiraba a su asiento.

– Buenos días, clase – dijo entrando el profesor – hoy es un día especial clase, porque hoy se reintegrara una vieja compañera, pase por favor.

En ese momento sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies al verla entrar, no había cambiado nada en estas semanas.

– Hola, queridos cuanto tiempo – dijo Rukia con su molesta voz al entrar al salón.

– Les presento nuevamente a su compañera Kuchiki Rukia, espero Kuchiki-san pueda readaptase bien con sus compañeros – dijo el profesor mientras señalaba a la pelinegra un asiento junto a mi.

– Que sucede Ichigo, ¿sorprendido? – dijo burlonamente la ojivioleta.

– Ja, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dije poniendo cara de molestia.

– Entonces deberías levantar tu quijada, o todavía no te recuperas de la impresión de verme – dijo riéndose.

– No digas tonterías – dije mientras miraba giraba hacia el frente.

– Es bueno ver que Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san se lleven bien – pero si ya terminaron quisiera continuar.

– Lo lamento tanto – dijo la pelinegra secándose falsas lagrimas con un pañuelo – pero Kurosaki-kun y yo teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, que no pudimos evitarlo, espero me pueda perdonar profesor.

– Tranquila Kuchiki-san, lo comprendo – dijo el profesor para tratar de calmarla – pero por favor intente que no se vuelva repetir.

Rukia aun con sus lagrimas falsas le contesto – gracias, profesor le prometo que no se repetirá – dijo mientras giraba con una sonrisa cómplice y me hacia una seña de aprobación.

– Bueno clase Kuchiki-san no será la única en integrarse a la clase, también tendremos a un nuevo compañero – dijo el Profesor mientras un muchacho de cabellera castaña, ojos azules, de estatura media y una piel clara, tenia toda la pinta de ser un niño bonito.

– Buenos días compañeros mi nombre es Takahashi Kaoru, espero podamos ser amigos – dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia.

Y se sentaba del lado opuesto de Rukia, cuando se giro para verla, comenzó contemplarla, lo cual me molesto.

– Hola, mi nombre es Takahashi Kaoru, pero puedes decirme Kaoru – dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

– Hola querido – dijo Rukia con su molesta voz y una gran sonrisa – soy Kuchiki Rukia, es un gusto conocerte.

– El gusto es todo mio – dijo el maldito con una gran sonrisa – Rukia, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer.

Ese comentario, hizo sonrojar a Rukia, y a mi también me había puesto rojo, pero con la diferencia de que yo le quería arrancar la cabeza, como se atrevía a tener esa confianza con Rukia y peor aun con que autoridad se atrevía a decirle esas cosas conmigo a su lado.

– tengo entendido que tu también eres nueva – dijo sonriendo el don Juan de quinta.

– oh, no querido, yo ya estaba en esta clase, pero por asuntos personales tuve que salir –dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero ahora puede volver.

– Entonces te importaría enseñarme las instalaciones durante el descanso – dijo manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa.

– Claro, seria un gusto mostrarte el lugar – dijo la pelinegra.

Sentí una ira destructiva alrededor de mi, no sabia porque, pero estaba seguro de algo, lo mato, lo mato, voy matar a ese mal nacido.

– pst – Kurosaki-kun te sientes bien - me gire y vi a Inoue preocupada – parece que tienes fiebre –

– No te preocupes estoy bien – dije con una sonrisa tan forzada, que parece que ni Inoue era capaz de tragarse, pero ya no hizo preguntas.

Durante el descanso…

Rukia se había ido a mostrarle el lugar a ese idiota. Mientras el resto nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la escuela.

– ¿Quién se cree ese sujeto? – dijo quejándose Keigo – desde que llego todas las chicas lo ven y veneran como si se tratara de un dios.

– Los celos no van contigo, Keigo – dijo Mizuiro.

– ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? –se quejo el castaño

– Que sea popular con las chicas, no tiene nada de malo – dijo el pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarlo – ¿No es así Ichigo?

– Es un idiota – dije molesto

– Parece que Kurosaki esta celoso – dijo burlonamente Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– No digas tonterías – dije mientras bebía un jugo. ¿Qué clase de tontería pensaba Ishida?, ¿Por qué demonios estaría celoso?, porque ese idiota tenia toda la atención de la enana.

Al final de las clases me dirigí a mi casa, justo estaba entrando sentí algo extraño, había demasiada tranquilidad en casa, demasiada, entre cuidadosamente a casa cuando pasaba por la sala exploto la bomba.

–Estúpido hijo mío – se escucho mi padre al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra mi, me agache justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, el viejo termino estrellándose en la pared – ¡¿POR QUÉ ESQUIVASTE MI PATADA?! – dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

– Porque se me dio la gana – dije mientras intentaba retomar mi camino.

– Por cierto grandes noticias, mi querida tercer hija a vuelto – dijo llorando el viejo.

– Hola Ichigo, tardaste mucho en llegar – dijo la pelinegra, saliendo de la sala.

– Estúpido hijo, no desaproveches esta oportunidad – me dijo el viejo susurrándome al oído – no dejes que te abandone, quiero nietos –

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cara al viejo – por cierto, ocurre algo en la sociedad de las almas o ¿Por qué estas aquí? –

– ¿Por qué me hablas así Ichigo? Creí que estarías feliz de que viniera una temporada, para visitarte – dijo con sus falsas lagrimas y molesta voz – perdón, no te preocupes tomare mis maletas y regresare a la sociedad de las almas, disculpen las molestias –

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – dijo mi padre con lagrimas – pide perdón – mientras me tomaba de la cabeza me obliga a ponerme en pose de suplica.

– Hora de cenar – dijo Yuzu asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

Después de una cena agitada, había subido al techo de la casa a contemplar las estrellas.

– a pasado un tiempo, verdad Ichigo – dijo sonriendo una pelinegra mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– Lo se, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos sentamos aquí sin que haya un gran peligro amenazando la existencia? – dije sonriéndole.

– No lo se – dijo sonriendo.

– Es bueno volverte a tener aquí – dije sonriendo.

Continuara…


End file.
